Cuando te gusta una chica la molestas incluso no siendo un crío
by poeftme
Summary: Sougo necesitaba saber si ella también pensaba -como el bastardo de Hijikata y el Shinsengumi en general- que la quería como algo más que un saco de boxeo.


**Cuando te gusta una chica la molestas incluso no siendo un crío**

 _Okikagu_

[…]

Hijikata-san – _antes de ser_ ** _ **asesinado**_** ** _–_** dijo que, quizás, el que moleste a la China signifique que _"me gusta"._  
Y, Kondo-san, creo que sabes que eso está totalmente fuera de lugar. Según entiendo, no están permitidas _agresiones verbales_ que _hieran_ a la persona de **_**tal**_** manera, por lo tanto, creí justo actuar por mis propios medios.

 ** _ **S.**_**

Kondo-san, _estoy_ ** _ **vivo**_**.  
Por lo otro, sabes que tengo razón, incluso tú dijiste que Sougo estaba, probablemente, enamorado de la chica del Yorozuya.

 ** _ **M.**_**

Sougo, creo que Toshi _tenía_ razón, quizás te guste, no tengas miedo. A mí me gusta Otae-san y me va _bien_ , tendrás suerte si _perseveras_ , la _sigues_ ** _ **todo**_** _el día_ , le envías obsequíos, la **_**espías**_** , etc. Puedo darte más _consejos_.

 ** _ **G.**_**

Kondo-san, _estoy vivo_.  
Y eso es **_**acoso.**_**

 ** _ **M.**_**

Kondo-san eso es **_**acoso**_**.

 _ ** **S.****_

Oye, Sougo, ¡¿por qué es lo único que dices?! ¡Dile que estoy vivo!.  
Y, además, ¡¿por qué estamos escribiendo si estamos en la misma habitación?!

 ** _ **M.**_**

Calma Toshi, quizás Sougo no pueda hablar por la vergüenza.

 ** _ **G.**_**

Sabías que estaba vivo desde el primer momento, ¿no?

 ** _ **M.**_**

Cállate Hijikata.  
Kondo-san, por favor, no quiero tener que enojarme contigo.  
P/d: **_**muere**_** Hijikata.

 ** _ **S.**_**

Oye, Sougo, **_**muere**_**.

 ** _ **M.**_**

Ya, ya, calma chicos, por cierto Toshi, ¿no van a ir patrullar?

 ** _ **G.**_**

Ah, es cierto Sougo, ve a la plaza.

 ** _ **M.**_**

Kondo-san, eso es **_**acoso**_**.

 ** _ **S.**_**

Oye, Sougo, ¿por qué fue eso? Sougo.

 ** _ **G.**_**

Comandante, ya se fueron.

 ** _ **An.**_**

.

. 

¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con que me guste esa chica? Ah, ahí está.

—Oye, China.

—Sádico —saludó, en sus manos dos cajas de sukombu.

—Claro, sádico —repitió él, tomando asiento en la misma banca en la que Madao duerme por las noches. Ella sólo le dedicó una mirada de desinterés.

—¿Te molestó? ¿No te gusta ese apodo? ¡Ah! Perdón _._

—¿Es sarcasmo, no? —exclamó, sardónico.

—Lo que sea, ¿qué querías?

—Bien—le miró, ella escondió las cajas que traía en sus manos. Sougo suspiró—, ¿qué crees que signifique que te moleste?

—¿Ah?

—Contesta.

—Bueno, supongo que es como Gin-chan y Hijikata, o como Zura y el Gorila, o como Goku y Vegeta, ¿no? Enemigos que no pueden deberse favores —resolvió, una mueca pensante que al joven le pareció estúpida, tal como ella.

— ¿Ah?

—Eso, como dijo Gin-chan, es como un lazo podrido, no somos ni amigos ni enemigos, no nos odiamos totalmente, ni mucho menos nos amamos, pero supongo que si el otro necesita ayuda en algo injusto se la brindamos. Algo así como simplemente sentido de justicia —se explicó. Okita tuvo el pensamiento de decirle que dejara de repetir todo lo que dijera su jefe.

—Ah... entonces.. eso. Pienso lo mismo —mintió—. Pero, yo sí te odio.

—¿Y eso?

— ¿Qué?

—Eres un idiota, sabes. Pero, ¿te pasa algo? No tiendes a hacer preguntas tan estúpidas, y menos a decir cosas como te odio.

—Ah China, esto es algo como tu enemigo te entiende más que nadie, ¿no? —se burló. La atmósfera le empezaba a incomodar, y no podía dejar que se notara.

—Como sea, vete, no quiero ver tu cara, sádico.

—Claro, y supongo que la de Mayo-, no, _"_ Hijikata" sí —le picó. Era algo en lo que había reparado antes, en que al bastardo aquél le llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Ah? ¿Después de ser el tipo de crío que molesta a la chica que le gusta, también eres el tipo de crío que cuando está celoso dice _"Te odio"_? —se rió ella, tan altiva y vulgar como siempre era.

—Eres extrañamente perspicaz con eso del sexto sentido femenino, a pesar de ser una idiota, qué bien —replicó, buscando robarle, ahora sí, el sukombu. Ella le propinó un golpe que le hizo caer del asiento.

—Vete al demonio, sádi-, no, ¿ _Sougo_? —dijo, un tono de voz asquerosamente dulce—. ¡Ah! Perdón, ¿te incomodó?

—...

— Adiós, _Sougo._

Definitivamente esa idiota no podía gustarle.

.

.  
.

Sougo, eres como un crío.

 ** _ **M.**_**

Toshi tiene razón Sougo.

 ** _ **G.**_**

El vice comandante tiene razón, capitán.

 _ ** **An.****_


End file.
